Gracias por no llorar
by sammyneko
Summary: Ryuken no se consideraba una persona amable y tampoco un buen marido... y no es que le importara que Katagiri fuera todo lo que él no era. Frente a la tumba de Masaki, Ishin le abre los ojos: "Quizás seas mejor padre que yo, pero fuiste una mier** de esposo. Eres un estúpido, Ishida, y Masaki estaría decepcionada de ti"


**Eh… si algún lector de mis otros fics está leyendo esto, le digo que voy a actualizar, pero por culpa de esta idea no he podido :D**

**Esto pretendía ser un fic llamado "Padres casamenteros" donde Ryuken e Ishin apostaban cuál de sus hijos encontraría novia primero… pero me salió esto ._. Así que tendré que dejar lo otro para otro momento xD**

**Si quieren no me hagan caso, pero les recomiendo que para leer este fic pongan de música de fondo esa pista en piano que tiene bleach para las situaciones tristes xD**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO Y ESCRIBO ESTO SOLO PARA SACIAR LA SED DE MI IMAGINACIÓN (?)**

**Gracias por no llorar**

17 de junio, el día en que muchas cosas cambiaron en la vida de cierto par de padres. Técnicamente, el día en que ambos tuvieron que convertirse en papás solteros y proteger a sus hijos de los muchos peligros del mundo, en especial si del mundo de los shinigamis y quinces se refiere.

Ishin, ataviado de un terno negro, se acercó a la tumba de su esposa y depositó un ramo de flores sobre la superficie de cemento. Luego, con movimientos pausados, sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y encendió uno.

Pronto el aire se llenó del humo del tabaco.

La luna brillaba alta en el cielo. Sus hijos se habían adelantado a casa y la soledad le estaba sentando bien.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y se giró, topándose con un peliblanco que caminaba despacio y con una mano en los bolsillos.

–Has venido –comenzó a decir el shinigami–, Ishida.

El aludido se detuvo a un costado de la tumba y dejó una rosa blanca.

–Pensé que ya te habrías ido –le dijo, sin hacer caso a su anterior comentario.

Ishin exhaló el humo de sus pulmones y dio otra bocanada.

– ¿Acaso no notaste mi reiatsu?

El albino frunció el ceño.

–Ya es tarde, no iba a esperar hasta que te fueras.

Y sacó de su chaqueta una caja de cigarrillos, para darse cuenta de que ya no le quedaba ninguno.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar al aire alguna maldición, Ishin le extendió su caja.

– ¿Qué clase de doctor fuma tanto? –Le comentó, al tiempo que Ryuken sacaba un cigarro–. ¿Qué ejemplo les estás dando a tus pacientes?

–Tsk… me lo dice quien ni si quiera es un doctor legal.

Ishin se encogió de hombros y dio otra fumada.

La nube de humo fue haciéndose más grande, al igual que el silencio.

– ¿Lo extrañas? –Dijo de pronto el Ishida mayor.

– ¿Fumar? No en realidad…

Ryuken frunció levemente el ceño.

–No me refería a eso. –El pelinegro lo miró de reojo–. Sino el tener una mujer.

Ishin digirió sus últimas palabras. Le pareció frío y muy propio de Ishida el decir _mujer_ en vez de _esposa_.

–Eh… siempre preferiré la vida conyugal. –Ishin no podía ver la expresión en los ojos del Quincy, por el reflejo de la luna–. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Ryuken dio una larga aspirada. Contuvo el aire hasta que sintió una molestia en la garganta y luego liberó el humo de sus labios.

–No hay mucha diferencia con o sin ella.

Ishin no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento, cercano a la irritación, hacia aquel hombre. Pero se mantuvo calmado y se limitó a seguir fumando.

Viudo o no, el director del hospital seguiría teniendo a alguna enfermera gimiendo sobre su escritorio.

Y también seguiría siendo el padre distante de siempre.

Ishin cerró los ojos y se atrevió a preguntar:

– ¿Cómo está Uryu-kun?

Uryu… El único regalo que le había pedido su difunta esposa: un hijo de él. Tener, según su criterio, una forma permanente de mantenerlo atado. Pero en realidad, alguien de la naturaleza de Katagiri jamás querría algo así. Tan solo deseaba llevarse un buen recuerdo del hombre que la hizo su esposa. ¿Por qué razón? Porque era la única mujer que conociéndolo, lo amaba.

–Él está bien –se limitó a responder, sin mostrar indicios de interés en el tema.

A pesar de ser el último en llegar, fue el primero en terminar su cigarrillo, y sacando un cenicero de bolsillo apagó la colilla.

– ¿La extrañas? –Preguntó Ishin y esta vez la pregunta no necesitaba una explicación.

Ryuken miró la tumba de su fallecida prima, aquella con la que había estado por mucho tiempo preparado para casarse. Hizo memoria de que cuando todo se deshizo, tan repentinamente y sin darle tiempo para digerirlo, sintió miedo. Y que solo había atinado a llorar.

A pesar de que intentaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una máscara de "todo era por el futuro de los quinces", tenía muy claro que desde el primer momento en que Ishin lo vio, éste sabía lo que realmente sentía.

¿Y qué otra cosa podría sentir, sino? Convivir con alguien simplemente adorable y hermosa, con la que te montan una imagen de matrimonio e hijos. Lo que menos podría haber hecho era prepararse para afrontar todo aquello, y se convenció de que la amaba hasta lograrlo por completo. Le fue realmente sencillo.

–No nos veíamos desde mucho antes de su muerte. Es obvio que hace ya tiempo que dejé de extrañarla –mintió.

Ishin no se convenció con su respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

El peliblanco miró de reojo al shinigami. Creía que era un idiota, pero ese idiota de seguro embobó a Masaki con sus risas. Frunció el ceño. Él era de todo menos risa, él era _amabilidad_, según su esposa, pero eso no era cierto. Nunca fue amable con Katagiri. Ella pensó que por ser amable con Masaki, era porque lo era por completo en realidad.

"Se enamoró de una ilusión", pensó para sus adentros.

Pero de nuevo, se equivocó al intentar descifrar a su esposa. Katagiri se enamoró de un _anhelo_. El anhelo de que algún día él fuera así de amable con ella, pero estaba mucho más enamorada de lo que era ese hombre en realidad. Y con el tiempo, su anhelo se desvaneció, porque aunque no recibía la amabilidad del Quincy, sí recibió al verdadero Ryuken y eso no era una ilusión.

Al final de todo, con el tiempo, ¿le habría gustado alguien como Masaki? Nunca estaría 100% seguro, pero apostaba más por el sí.

Ella era hermosa, adorable, llena de risa… y él solo opacaría a aquel sol.

Él de seguro que la habría amado, pero ella no se enamoraría nunca de su máscara de amabilidad. Y sin aquella máscara… él le haría mucho daño y no tendría por qué soportarlo.

El mismo daño que le hizo a Katagiri y que solo soportó porque ella en verdad lo amaba.

–Ichigo y Uryu-kun se han hecho muy amigos –comentó Ishin–. Los primos suelen llevarse bien, es curioso ¿no? Que lo hagan sin saberlo.

Y recordó todos los "me decepcionas" que le había dedicado a su primogénito.

Desde el comienzo y hasta el final sería así. Él era el fruto de algo que solo _aceptó_. No podía mirar a su hijo a la cara sin recordar que con Masaki habría tenido a un sangre pura lleno de talento. A sus ojos, Uryu era un intento fallido de Ichigo. El primo menos fuerte y el hijo de la madre menos hermosa.

–No son primos directos.

–Aún así, tienen varias gotas de sangre en común.

Ryuken no dijo nada y recordó algo que le había gritado su hijo, en una de sus muchas discusiones: _"¡Solo soy un fracaso para ti! ¡El maldito hijo que tuviste con la empleada! ¡Mamá era demasiado buena para ti, solo la hiciste sufrir y jamás te perdonaré el que le hayas destruido su sonrisa!"_

"_No te he pedido nunca disculpas por eso_ –le había respondido–. _No seas arrogante, ya es suficiente con que seas un estúpido"_

¿Cuándo fue que Katagiri comenzó a dejar de sonreír?

Cuando él nombraba a otra mientras le hacía el amor, no dejó de hacerlo. Tampoco cuando descubría alguna de sus muchas infidelidades. Ni si quiera cuando pasaba semanas sin hablarle a Uryu o a ella por mero desdén.

Fue cuando le dijo que ella nunca sería Masaki y que dejara de sonreír como lo hacía ella.

Y tan solo lo obedeció.

Ryuken jamás supo que en verdad, aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que confundía con la de Masaki, era en verdad la de Katagiri. Y que solo dejo de sonreír para no disgustarlo.

Ishin ya se estaba acabando su cigarrillo.

– ¿Sabes, Ryuken? –Comenzó a decirle–. Si te convences de que amas a alguien, al final puedes terminar enamorado. –Eso ya lo había oído antes y jamás se convenció, intentó amar a Katagiri muchas veces y nunca lo logró–. No pongas esa cara, no me refiero a Katagiri-san. –El Quincy lo miró asombrado–. Te convenciste de que amabas a Masaki y no te dejaste amar por otros. Te amarraste a tu ideal y no viste lo real que tenías a tu lado. Te enamoraste de mi esposa porque querías hacerlo, no porque lo sintieras. –Tiró la colilla de cigarro al suelo y la pisó–. Ella no te habría gustado, no era de las que dieran halagos como Katagiri-san. –Ryuken tenía la garganta seca, y no era por el cigarrillo–. Quizás seas mejor padre que yo, pero fuiste una mierda de esposo. Eres un estúpido, Ishida, y Masaki estaría decepcionada de ti.

Y sin decir más, comenzó a marcharse.

(3 meses después)

Uryu le sonrió a la tumba de su madre.

–Me dijiste que te hacía sufrir verme llorar, mamá –fue lo que le dijo como despedida, aguantándose el llanto.

Y comenzó su camino de vuelta a casa, cuando la luna ya estaba bastante alta.

Ryuken esperó hasta que su hijo se marchó para acercarse a la tumba de su difunta esposa, terminándose el último cigarrillo que le quedaba.

Apagó la colilla en el suelo y puso una rodilla en el piso, encorvándose y con la cabeza gacha.

Recordó la noche en que se despertó porque la energía espiritual de su esposa flaqueaba anormalmente, como se iba consumiendo por razones que en el momento no entendía.

Con sus pocas fuerzas, la madre había ido hasta la habitación de su hijo y abrazándolo dejó que la absorción se la llevara a ella. Pero era en vano… se los llevaría a ambos.

Ryuken siguió a su mujer, sin entender nada hasta que observó con horror como era consumida por algo superior a todo lo que hubiera visto.

Sin titubear, la rodeó con su cuerpo, cubriéndola a ella y al niño. Tenía miedo, el miedo más grande que hubiera experimentado, pero esa vez, no lloró.

Todo su reiatsu fue absorbido y Katagiri estuvo a punto de extinguirse. Uryu no dejaba de llorar y llamar a su madre, que solo le pedía que no llorara más, que eso la hacía sufrir.

Cuando todo acabó, su esposa se desfalleció en su hombro. Con su último aliento, antes de quedar tres meses en coma y luego morir, le susurró:

"_Gracias por no llorar, Ryuken…"_

Pero esta vez, arrodillado frente a su tumba, lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. A pesar de que sabía que eso la hubiera hecho sufrir.

**Fin**

**Notas: Espero que les haya gustado xD **


End file.
